


Impala Girl

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [39]
Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: When a 1967 Impala shows up at the baseball house, Glen can't help but smile, the guys are just confused.





	Impala Girl

The guys were outside, some playing basketball, some were talking. Nez and Glen were betting as per usual. Glen stretched his body, but some of the guys were surprised except Roper that Glen didn't hook up with anyone at the party.

" Come on. Come on, Mr. Ax. Strong Man. Anytime." Nezbit said as Glen smirked, Nez threw the ball and Glen swings the bat, slicing the ball in half. The sound of an engine made everyone look up, they saw a beautiful Chevy Impala pulling up.

" Who is that?" Plum asked as the car stopped, Glen smiled at this and dropped the axe. A girl got out of car, her {H/L} {H/C} blowing in the wind.

" Hey baby." She said with a smile, she shut her car door, she wore a wolf tank top and jean shorts, Glen smirked and walked up to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. Their lips connecting to one another. The girl leaded back upon her Impala as Glen got into her space.

" I missed your beautiful ass." Glen muttered upon her lips.

" Who's that piece of cherry pie I see?" Brumley asked as Roper looked at him with a shocked expression.

" {Y/N} {L/N}. McReynold's girlfriend. They have been together since Senior year of High School." Roper told him.

" What's so special about her?" Brumley asked as Roper chuckled.

" She owns one of the best cars and she's an heir to a fortune when her folks die. But Glen didn't see her for money, he saw her for..well her." Roper said with a smile, but Niles smirked at this.

" I want her!" Niles said as he was about to walk over, but Roper stopped him.

" Unless you wanna die, I suggest you don't." Roper told him, turning his attention to {Y/N} and McReynolds.

" So how's my big strong man been?" {Y/N} asked as Glen smiled, she smirked at this, showing her beautiful smile.

" I've been sexually frustrated since the last time I saw your beautiful self. Impala Girl." Glen said as he saw her rare {E/C} eyes.

" Well, let me take care of that." She said as she unlocked her car. Glen smiled at this, looking to Roper.

" I'll be back in an hour." Glen said to him, Roper smiled and nodded to him. Glen got in the Impala passenger seat. {Y/N} drove them back to her place, pulling up to her home. She got out and Glen followed. Opening the door and letting him in. Glen placed his lips upon hers, gripping her waist.

" God I missed you." {Y/N} whimpered as Glen took off her shirt, revealing her breasts, he wrapped his hands around them.

" Glen." {Y/N} whimpered as he laid her on the bed, she got his shirt off, seeing his hairy chest.

" Please." {Y/N} whimpered to him, Glen kissed her and proceeded to remove his shorts and hers as well. Carefully placing his cock at her entrance. He entered her, she moaned at this.

" God Glen." {Y/N} moaned, Glen began to thrust into her, kissing her hard as he moved her, {Y/N} got on top.

" Please god." Glen murmured into her. {Y/N} moved her hips into his.

" God, I'm about to cum." {Y/N} whimpered. Glen began thrusting more harshly.

" {Y/N}!" Glen moaned as he came deeply into her. {Y/N} cried out at this, holding onto Glen.

" That..was...amazing." {Y/N} huffed as she shook warmly. Glen and {Y/N} laid down, just holding one another close.


End file.
